Trish Una
|-|Trish Una= |-|Spice Girl= Summary Trish Una is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. She is the daughter of the Boss of Passione, and is forced to be in the protection of Bruno Bucciarati's sub-gang when her mother dies of an unknown illness. The sub-gang of Risotto is constantly hunting her down and attempts to kidnap her several times to overthrow the Boss and take her hostage. When Bruno betrays Passione when it is shown that the Boss is actually trying to kill her, Trish must fight against her father and eventually to keep him from retrieving the Stand Arrow. Power and Stats Tier: 9-C. 8-C with Spice Girl Name: Trish Una Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of her Stand) | Spice Girl has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like her user), Can soften objects to the point of invulnerability, elasticity and reflecting any damage taken by a softened object, Invisibility (Only other Stand Users can see Stands), Non-Corporeality (Stands are the incorporeal manifestation of one's vital energy and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Selective Intangibility, Flight and Aura Attack Potency: Street level (Overpowered Narancia Ghirga in her introduction). Building level with Spice Girl (Cut off Sticky Fingers' arm without Bucciarati realizing it); Her softening ability ignores durability Speed: Supersonic (Chased Guido Mista's body) with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Spice Girl (Cut off Sticky Fingers' arm without Bucciarati realizing it) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class. Building Class with Spice Girl Durability: Street level. Building level with Spice Girl Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with Spice Girl Standard Equipment: Spice Girl Intelligence: Average; Adept in self-defense Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spice Girl:' Spice Girl is a pink, humanoid Stand with various mathematical symbols on various spots of her body. She has her own consciousness in protecting and helping Trish, using melee attacks alongside its ability for this purpose. **'Softening:' When Spice Girl makes direct contact with an object, she can make it soft to the point of it being indestructible. Even moving objects, such as bullets or projectiles, can become soft and even lose some kinetic energy from their movement (though not entirely). This indestructibility is only limited to Spice Girl herself. These softened objects become elastic like rubber and cannot be pierced, punctured, or broken through; this proves useful for cushioning blows and impacts. When returned back to normal by Spice Girl, any attempted damage at the softened object can be thrown back to the source. Spice Girl herself is exempt from the reflection, however. She is capable of softening things to break them apart as well. Others Notable Victories: Goyle (Blood Lad) Goyle's profile (Speed Equalized) Gentle Criminal (My Hero Academia) Gentle's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Jolyne Cujoh (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Jolyne's Profile. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Elasticity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users